


clarity

by jayeinacross



Series: comic drabbles [6]
Category: Morning Glories
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun is drowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clarity

**Author's Note:**

> For the comicdrabbles comm prompt 'clarity'.

Jun is drowning. Like from that first day in detention, he’s been floundering, sinking, every day. Water in his ears, clouding his vision, and nothing makes sense. He doesn’t where he is, why he’s here, who he is—

Until he sees a glimpse of that hair, those eyes, that sharp little smirk...Jun doesn’t see him again; he’s not even sure if it’s him, but he starts floating to the surface—

And when Guillaume takes his hand and pulls him up, he takes his first gasp of fresh air in a very long time.

He can tell from Guillaume’s little grin and his flippant remark that he meant for Jun to see him that morning at the reading of the rules, and Guillaume says ‘orders’ and ‘mission’ like they’re more important than anything else, but Jun doesn’t care.

No, not Jun – Hisao. Because that’s how Guillaume will always think of him.

Hisao can’t say that things are making sense – nothing in this place makes sense – but things are...sharper now. Less indistinct. Clearer.

Because even though Hisao doesn’t know where this is going to lead or where they are going to go, Guillaume is with him. And in this abandoned classroom, their fingers entwined, clutching at each other, it's a moment of peace, of clarity, in their confusing and chaotic world.

It may not be a part of their orders, or their mission - whatever those may be - but this is right, because this is them.


End file.
